Nuestra cita
by sakuno12
Summary: quizas a nuestra manera deseamos lo mismo, ser reconocidos por lo que somos, por lo que lograremos.


**Bueno siendo hoy un día muy importante 5 de diciembre, es decir, ¡festejo de los Hyotei! Decidí darle un pequeño obsequio al futuro emperador, Hiyo-chan ¡feliz cumpleaños!. como punto aclaratorio he de decir que lo que esta en cursiva es un recuerdo.  


* * *

**

**Nuestra cita**

¡Maldito Hiyoshi! Maldecía el momento en que acepto una cita con ese niño engreído con corte de hongo en el cabello, claro, ¡Hyotei debía ser! Creyéndose el mejor. Por supuesto que no, el mejor obviamente era el, y eso no estaba en discusión.

Pero no, llevaban ya casi una hora sentados en la mesa de la heladería discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Y todo por saber quien demonios será el mejor capitán.

-Te lo repito por ultima vez- escucho la serena voz de su acompañante- Hyotei será el campeón el año que viene, y como tal seré mejor capitán

-jajaja claro, sigue soñando Hiyoshi –sonrió- el ganador será el Rikkaidai y regresara triunfante, seré yo quien le regrese ese antiguo esplendor.

- Ese esplendor ya no existen, han perdido – sonrió burlonamente mientras veía el coraje de su compañero

- al menos logramos llegar a las finales- sonrió al ver desaparecer la sonrisa de aquel engreído.

Y así nuevamente el silencio volvió a invadirles, las constantes miradas retadoras de los jóvenes le hacían saber al otro que no se darían por vencidos.

Tks, ¿y para esto acepte una cita contigo? – dijo el pelinegro, bajando la mirada y terminando el resto de su helado que mas bien parecía sopa.

¡Maldito kirihara! ¿Cómo que para que acepto una cita consigo? ¡Bonita cosa! Primero le hace enojar diciendo que el Rikkaidai ganará y ahora eso. Obviamente Hyotei saldría ganador siempre fue su sueño el llegar a lo alto del imperio de Hyotei. Saberse el líder y como tal obtener el triunfo completo, pero ¿Cuál era el sueño de ese cabeza de alga? ¿Por qué ganar es tan importante para el?

-oye, Akaya ¿Por qué es tan importante ganar para ti? – pregunto ganándose una mirada sorprendida

- ¿para que quieres saberlo? – pregunto sorprendido, nunca nadie le había preguntado tal cosa.

- curiosidad-

- tu si sabes como ir directo al punto – se quejo – No solo se trata de ganar eso es solo una parte de mi sueño, deseo ser reconocido. Saberme de los mejores, y ¿Qué mejor manera de serlo siendo el emperador del Rikkaidai? Deseo vencer a los tres demonios.

- Entiendo - comento al ver al pelinegro hundirse en sus pensamientos, ciertamente era lo que mas le gustaba de aquel pelinegro, el hecho de saberse iguales, de ser reconocidos ante los demás por quienes son, por lo que pueden hacer.

Ese era el motivo por el cual empezó a gustarle ese chiquillo, aun recordaba la vergueza que paso al invitarle a salir. Ir hasta el Rikkaidai y esperar a que le diera una respuesta .

_-Quiero que salgas conmigo- menciono, a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba segura casi fría por dentro estaba echo un mar de nervios y vergüenza. Bonita la hora en que le dio flojera cambiarse el uniforme e ir así al Rikkaidai_

_-¿salir contigo? – escucho preguntar incrédulo._

_¡Demonios! Que tanto lo meditaba, su paciencia no daba para más, solo dijese una negación o afirmación, de preferencia la segunda. _

_-Este bien - al escuchar aquella palabra todo el nerviosismo se había esfumado, para darle pasó a una alegría que más tarde cuando nadie lo viera demostraría._

Y así era como termino al lado de ese demonio. Discutiendo en lo que al parecer era el inicio de la cita- tranquilamente observaba como el pelinegro casi se terminaba su helado.

– vaya real entente me había decepcionado al pensar que tu eras el demonio, afortunadamente eres solo un patético intento.

- ¡que has dicho, tú intento de hongo! -

- ¿¡como que intento de hongo?

¡Pues es lo que eres! – contestaron al uniso.

Con un demonio, será mejor irnos – comento el ojiverde.

Esta bien, pediré la cuenta- menciono mientras sacaba su cartera

Un momento- escucho, volteo su mirada a donde estaba su compañero – yo voy a pagar

-No, yo lo hare- sentencio el castaño – Fui yo quien te invito

- Ni creas que te dejare llevar las riendas de esta relación, ¡seré yo quien pague!

- ¡estúpido intento de demonio! ¿Quién te crees? Yo pagare la cuenta-

- Tú…..

Bueno quizás la cuenta podría esperar, ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar un sábado que al lado de ese hongo? Muy a su manera se demostraban su amor hacia el otro, claro que su orgullo y su terquedad les asía discutir por cualquier cosa, pero era su amor, su forma de ser y sabían que el otro lo entendía a la perfección

* * *

Realmente es pequeña la idea, pero he de decir que este finc también es dedicado a la querida Zafiro ya que ¡adora a este par! Y pacientemente espero a que lo hiciera. Bueno no tengo mucho que agregar mas que ¡feliz cumple Hyotei! Nos vemos en la próxima

¡katu no wa Hyotei!


End file.
